The Angel
by Kamoku-Tenshi
Summary: Sakura is kidnapped for her hidden power and now Konoha has to get her back or she will be used against them, however things change and Sakura has a conflict of heart vs. loyalty.The story is much better than the summary ItaSaku
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Sakura went home after she was done training. 'Kakashi-sensei made us train really hard today. Now I'm _really_ tired.' Sakura ate some dinner and then went to bed. Sakura woke up in the middle of the night and looked around, but she didn't see anyone. 'Why did I wake up? I am still tired and nothing seems to be out of the ordinary.' She got up and started to leave the room, but heard a noise. She grabbed a shuriken and turned around but was knocked unconscious.

------------

Sasuke and Naruto were waiting for Sakura so they could get their mission, when Kakashi appeared. He looked around and noticed that Sakura wasn't there. "It looks like Sakura lost today," Kakashi said. "Kakashi-sensei! Something might have happened to her and you're just joking about it!" Naruto complained. "Okay then lets go check on her." Kakashi said and then they went to her house. They knocked on the door, but no one answered so they went in. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto called. They looked around and Kakashi noticed that there was a scratch mark on the door frame. "It looks like she had a visitor last night. Lets go report this to Tsunade-sama" he said. "Hai!" they said. They went to the Hokage's office and told Tsunade what they knew.

**A/N:** Hi! This is my first fic. This prologue is bad in my opinion (the chapters will be a lot longer), so I would appreciate any suggestions to make it better. I will post chapter 1 soon. It's most likely going to be an ItaSaku, but I will change it if there are a lot of people who think another couple would be better (but it has to have Sakura in it!). Also, in this story sakura, sasuke, and naruto are about 16 and everyone else are whatever they would be in relation to that.


	2. Receiving Darkness

'_blah blah' inner sakura_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own naruto or it's characters.

**Chapter 1: Receiving Darkness**

Tsunade was worried. 'Why did she just get kidnapped instead of whoever kidnapped her attacking the village? " Okay" she said, "I want you to find her. When you reach her position, find out who has her and why. I want you to leave ASAP." "Hai!" They said and then left. Twenty-five minutes later, they met at the gates. "I have her hitae-ate(A/N: or is it hitai-ate? I have seen it spelled both ways), so we can use Pakkun." Kakashi said, "Tsuiga no Jutsu!" "Hey" Pakkun said. Naruto grabbed sakura's hitae-ate and shoved it in pakkun's face. "We need you to help us find Sakura-chan!" he said. "We will split up and of any of you find anything then get the others." "Hai!" They all split up up and went to search for Sakura.

Sakura woke up and noticed she was in a huge empty sphere.

'Where am I? My head hurts'

'_Shut up and quit complaining!_'

'yeah you can say that because your head doesn't hurt'

'_So? What's your point?' _

Sakura was going to say something back but she noticed that there were two people outside the sphere. "Itachi" she breathed. "Welcome to your prison" said a man that looked similar to a shark, "My name is Kisame."

'_Like we care' _

"Where am I!" she yelled.

"Nowhere" Kisame said and then he knocked her unconscious. He put a small sphere on the ground beside her. It had a pitch black feather floating in the center surround by a slightly glowing light. Then him and Itachi left.

Pakkun found a hidden cave, looked around and noticed it was the Akatsuki's hideout. He went in one room and saw a huge, empty sphere. He went closer to it and saw Sakura and a small sphere with a feather in it.. 'Why does the Akatsuki have her?' He looked around some more, but couldn't find anything. 'I better go and get them now' he thought and then went to find the others.

Everyone got together in the middle of a forest. "Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto said

"She was kidnapped by the Akatsuki, but I haven't found out why" "We should probably tell Tsunade-sama and then figure out what to do next" Kakashi said. "Why! Why can't we go get her ourselves?" Naruto demanded. "Because stupid, that would be suicide" Sasuke said. So, they went towards Konoha to talk to Tsunade.

Hi! I would like to thank mfpeach, GaaraRules, and MerodiPansa for reviewing. They meant a lot to me since they were my first, so again I thank and please continue to review. I am open to suggestions because I personally don't know how it's going to end. I do however have an idea of how it will go but I don't know if there will be more that will continue in this story or if should make a sequel. All I know is that it will be an ItaSaku. I might make a trilogy with this story, a story with their dates/early wedding days and one where they have kids and their family goes on some adventures. So e-mail me and tell me what you think. I decided that the character would be about 17. I intended to make this page longer but I am to lazy and tired to do it. So, Ja Ne and **ItaSaku Forever**!


	3. Darkness and Memories

A/N: I am sooooo sorry. I have been busy lately with finals and lazy. I also kept losing copies of this chapter. I will try to update sooner next time. I hope you guys aren't too mad. 

**Chapter 2: Darkness and Memories**

When they got to Tsunade's, Naruto barged in. "Tsunade-Sama!" "Did you find her?" "Hai. Pakkun found her" Kakashi said and Pakkun told Tsunade what he saw. Tsunade started to think when she froze. "Oh my god. Shizune" "Hai?" "Get me two ANBU teams!" "Hai!" When everyone was in her office Tsunade started to brief them. "Last night, Haruno Sakura was kidnapped by the Akatsuki. I believe she has a power that they discovered and will use. Therefore, it is of utmost importance that you get her back as fast as you can. Our village and others will fall if they use her power. They," she pointed to what was left of team 7 and Pakkun, "will lead you." "Hai!" Everyone said and left. 'I hope you're alright, Sakura' Tsunade thought as she watched the ANBU leave.

-----------  
Sakura woke up with a big headache. 'Not again…' 'Hey stupid. They put something near you and you have yet to notice. How can you miss it? It's GLOWING' 'Shut up. I can't deal with your crap right now'  
Sakura looked at what her inner-self was talking about and picked it up. 'Wow! It's really pretty'  
'So is the moon'  
'The moon?' Sakura looked up and noticed an open space overhead. The moon was sparkling silver. Suddenly, a ray of light connected the sphere to the moon, and the silver light filled the sphere. Then Sakura's body sucked in the light and she felt pain when black wings came out of her back. "AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed and went unconscious as she floated to the center (A/N: Wow. She goes unconscious a lot doesn't she? What is it so far? Three times in two days? I think I'm overdoing it.) Kisame and Itachi went into the room when they heard her scream. "Good. We can put our plans into action now." Kisame said. "Iie. Not now" Itachi replied. A guard came running into the room. "Itachi-Sama, two ANBU teams and three Jounins are headed this way." "Guard her." Itachi said. "Hai" the guard said and bowed. Itachi and Kisame left in the direction the guard indicated.

---------------  
"We're almost there" Pakkun said. They kept on going for a few minutes, when Itachi and Kisame stopped them. "Welcome!" Kisame said.  
"Where is Haruno Sakura?" Kakashi asked.  
"None of your damn business" Kisame replied. "Chidori!" Sasuke tried to hit Itachi, but was stopped by a barrier and he fell down. He looked up and saw someone who looked like Sakura, but the girl's hair was longer, her eyes were silver, and her hair was longer. 'Sakura? No, that can't be her. This girl may seem similar, but she is different'  
"Who the hell are you!" Naruto demanded. "Haruno Sakura"  
"Yea right. Who are you really"  
"You can't recognize your own friend? You're pathetic" Kisame taunted and then laughed "she must not be that important if you don't recognize her even if her physical appearance has changed a little"  
"That isn't Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan would never help you or Itachi"  
"She would if she were being controlled"  
Naruto looked at Sakura and noticed her eyes were blank and she didn't show any emotion. His eyes widened as the realization hit him.  
"Sakura-chan!" Suddenly a glowing barrier appeared around Sakura -  
"Sakura-chan!" Sakura heard her name being yelled and looked at Naruto. 'Who is that? He looks kind of familiar but I can't put a name to his face' She noticed a barrier appear around her. She saw a white wolf with silver wings came in front of her. 'what a weird wolf. I wonder where it came from'  
"His name is Naruto. He is your friend"  
"Who are you"  
"I am your guardian, Mitsuko"  
"My guardian? Guardian for what"  
"You're the angel meant to save the world, when the great evil comes, however the Akatsuki know this and they have found a way to harness your power so that this evil can rule. I think that they are working with this great evil"  
"What is this great evil you're talking about"  
"I don't know, only that it's a great evil that will rule the earth. Anyways, they have erased your memories so that there will be no problems controlling you. I would have stopped all this, but they found out who I was and bound me. I managed to get free a couple of minutes ago. I will give you your memories, because I don't have time to explain everyone to you." Mitsuko glowed and a warm white light engulfed Sakura and she saw her life flow before her eyes.  
"I am sorry to say, but as soon as this barrier goes down, your memories will rapidly disappear. When Itachi-san tells you to attack them, use "night of a thousand feathers" and then I will bring them to safety, but it will appear as if they get killed, so don't fret. I will work with Konoha and we will try our best to get you back. Goodbye"  
"Goodbye" Sakura said softly as the barrier slowly went away.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated. One of my new year's resolution is that I will not let laziness get in the way of updating. Let's see how that goes. Chapter 3 is going to be longer. I just wanted to finish this chapter before I get murdered by everyone for not updating.  
See ya!  
P.S. I am also very sorry to everyone I told that I would update on a certain day. So, this time I will just say I will update soon.

P.P.S I tried to update this a couple of days ago, but it wouldn't upload and then I had this brilliant idea to use another program. Can anyone help me? I tried to upload a word document, but an error ocurred. It said it was an empty document or an error had occured. I saved several times and made copies but it still wouldn't work. I would really appreciate it.


	4. The Guardian and Plans

**A/N:** Hi everyone! See? I am updating faster this time. I have forgotten to put disclaimers on the last couple of chapters, so here it is:  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of Naruto.The only way I couldown it isin my dreams. 

**Chapter 3: The Guardian and Plans**

Naruto and the others watched as the barrier disappeared. Suddenly, a white wolf appeared next to

Naruto. "AHHH!" he screamed and fell over. Sasuke threw a kunai at the wolf. The wolf dodged it.

"I am not an enemy, trust me. I will tell you what is going on with Sakura-sama after we get out

of here. By the way, my name is Mitsuko"

"We'll trust you for now. However, if you dare make one false move, you will be killed." KAkashi

said.

"Hai, thank you" Mitsuko said and bowed. 'Geez, do I have to watch my back every time someone

sees me?' Mitsuko thought.  
---------------------  
"Sakura-san, kill them" Itachi commanded.

"Hai, Itachi-sama" Sakura spread her wings and everyone was surrounded by darkness. Her wings

grew longer and she circled them in a semi-circle around the Konoha ninjas. She looked at

Mitsuko. Mitsuko constructed a barrier around herself and the Konoha ninjas.

'I forgot to tell you.Freeze time, first' Mitsuko told Sakura in her mind.

'Hai' Sakura closed her eyes and put her hands together.

"Time, I command you to freeze" she said. Once Mitsuko was ncertain that time had paused, she

created clones of herself and the Konoha ninjas.

"Goodbye, Mitsuko" Sakura said sadly.

"Goodbye, sakura-sama. I promise we will get you back." Mitsuko replied. She created abarrier

around the ninjas and herself. and then they disappeared. Sakura unfreezed time and closed her

eyes again.

"Night of a Thousand Feathers!" She called and her wings glowed. One thousand feathers made of

red light appeared around the ninjas and then sliced them. Some ANBU screamed and the others were

too shocked or in pain to do anything before they died. Sakura went unconscious and her wings

disappeared as she fell, however her eyes and hair remaine the same as they were when she

transformed. Itachi picked her up and they went to the Akatsuki hideout.  
------------------------  
"OWWW!" Naruto yelled as he fell on his rear.

"Lets get back to Konoha" Sasuke said

"Wait! Can someone carry me when I fall unconscious? I feel faint" Mitsuko told them.

"Whatever! Just as long as we get to Konoha!" Naruto yelled.

"Damn brat! You don't have to yell at me. All I did was ask if someone could carry me" Mitsuko said.

"Fine! I will carry you" Naruto said. They went toward Konoha and after a few minutes, Mitsuko fell.

"Naruto! Your luggage is ready!" Sasuke called.

"Shut up, Dumbass! I KNow!" Naruto yelled. He tried to pick her up, but ended up dropping her.

"Damn! She's heavy!" Naruto said.

"Did you expect her to be as light as a feather? She is bigger than regular wolves"Sasuke said.

"Just shut up, dumbass!" Naruto yelled.

"Kage No Bunshin!" Three Narutos appeared and the each grabbed on leg, dragging her as they

continued on towards Konoha.  
-------------------  
Itachi put Sakura in a spare room and he and Kisame walked down the hall. "Hey Itachi-san, Kisame-san Leader requires your presence." Deidara said.

"Hai" Itachi replied and they went to go meet Leader.

"Where is the kunoichi?" Leader asked.

"She is currently unconscious in the spare room."

"Okay. We need to come up with a plan to conquer the other hidden villages. Itachi, is the girl

like the angel of legend?" Leader asked.

"Hai, but she will need some training" Itachi reported.

"Okay, Itachi, you will be in charge of training the girl. You have two weeks. At the end of two weeks, report to me." Leader said.

"Hai!" Itachi said and he and Kisame left

-----------  
Tsunade was resting when she heard a knock.

"Come in!" She called and Kakashi came in.

"We failed to retrieve sakura. She was different. Her eyes were silver, her hair was longer, and

she had black wings" He reported.

"Silver eyes and black wings?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai. We brought back a weird wolf, who has information about her and why they are using her, but

she is currently unconcious." Kakashi said.

"Okay, bring her when she wakes up." Tsunade said.

"Hai" Kakashi said and left.

After a few hours, Mitsuko woke up.

"Ohhhhh my head hurts" She complained.

"Mitsuko, Tsunade-sama requests your presence" Kakashi told her.

"Hai" Mitsuko mumbled and followed Kakashi to Tsunade-sama's office.

Mitsuko walked in the office and bowed.

"Hello, Tsunade-sama, I am mitsuko"

"Hello. I hear you have information regarding Sakura-san." Tsunade said.

"Hai! I am Sakura-sama's guardian. This organization, the Akatsuki I believe I heard you guys

call it have imprisoned Sakura-sama for a huge event. They plan to use her to control the other

hidden vilages, maybe more. All I heard them say was something about the hidden villages. They

are using her specifically because she is the angel of legend." Mitsuko said.

"Angel of legend?" Tsunade asked, confused.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. It was prophesized that one day an angel would come to stop a great evil from

coming. However, if in the wrong hands she could destroy the world." Mitsuko said.

"So, this is why the Akatsuki want her. Thanks for your information. We will immediately begin a

rescue plan" Tsunade said. "By the way, can you change into a regular dog? It will help, since

there could be spies."

"Hai! I can change into any canine and speak dog, too" Mitsuko said.

"Shizune!"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?"

"Get the coucil ready for a meeting and send in Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba!"

"Hai!"

Tsunade and Mitsuko rested while they waited for them to show up.

They were dozing off and jumped when they heard a knock.

"Come in!" Tsunade called

"You wanted us?" Kiba asked.

"Hai. Naruto, Mitsuko will go with you until we come up with a plan to rescue sakura. Kiba-"

"What! I am not going to accompany her! Mitsuko is a smartass, freaky mutt!" Naruto yelled.

Mitsuko glared at Naruto. "You little brat, how dare you insult me! I am a guardian, not a mutt!"

she retorted.

"Freaky mutt!" Naruto yelled.

"Dumbass brat"

"Freak-"

"STOP IT!" Tsunade yelled. "Kiba, you will accompany them also, since you and your family are the

only ones who can understand dogs."

"Hai!" He said.

"Mitsuko, can you change now?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai!" Mitsuko said and changed into a golden retriever.

"Okay. Your mission will be to collect as much information about Sakura and her surroundings. You

leave in four days."

"Hai!" They said and left,

Tsunade looked out the window and watched th sun set.

'Sakura'  
-------------  
**A/N:** Hi! I need some ideas for the next chapter. It will be called "Four Days with Kiba" It will be about Naruto, Mitsuko(in her dog form), Kiba, and Akamaru, but I need some ideas on what they do during those four days, so any help would be appreciated. Ja ne!


End file.
